Orange Boy
by Neil Josten
Summary: Este es el final de una larga oscuridad. Otro amante golpea el universo. El círculo se rompe. Pero con la muerte viene el renacimiento. Siempre tomas la rosa más dulce, y le aplastas hasta los pétalos. Y al igual que todos los amantes y la gente triste, soy poeta. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey y Matt.

**Prompt:** 002\. Necesito [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

Pensamientos que tengo que sacar de mi mente. Este fic me tomó casi dos semanas terminarlo, considerando que suelo escribir en un día o dos más vale que aprecien mi esfuerzo (¿?) bueno ya. No os obligo a nada. Tras medio año regreso al fandom. Bye.

* * *

«Este es el final de una larga oscuridad. Otro amante golpea el universo. El círculo se rompe. Pero con la muerte viene el renacimiento. Siempre tomas la rosa más dulce, y le aplastas hasta los pétalos. Y al igual que todos los amantes y la gente triste, soy poeta».

**Allen Ginsberg; Kill Your Darlings**.

* * *

**i.**

**E**s curioso cómo la gente es tan susceptible a las malinterpretaciones ajenas y derivados. Hay que poner por ejemplo el libro de Scrotie McBoogerBalls, el cual escribimos cuando críos, un par de años atrás. Y causó un furor enorme.

— Es decir, nunca consideramos que se volviese tan popular ¿no? —Ladeo la cabeza—. Nos cabreamos porque «El Guardián entre el Centeno» no fue lo que nos prometieron, y quisimos crear nuestra propia polémica. Añadiendo un par de obscenidades acá y allá.

(No olvides el sexo, el sexo es importante).

— Y muchos, muchos insultos a Jessica Parker —Kyle me recuerda, una sonrisita diminuta. Asiento, divertido.

— Ya, ya. Y actuamos con inmadurez, y culpamos a Butters. Y luego vino la historia épica del pipí y del popó y demás disparates y asesinaron a Jessica y las hermanas Kardashian y el caos, tío, _el caos_.

Tantas personas buscándole significados al libro que no estaban allí y creando debates larguísimos. Curioso, eh. Muy curioso. Me pregunto si se hacen ideas erróneas por miedo a la verdad. Que es preferible inventar algo y creértelo, que modificar el status Quo del mundo y acostumbrarse al cambio que conlleva. Como Peter Pan, que prefirió quedarse niño y solo, a adulto y acompañado.

— Eso podría explicar por qué los habitantes del pueblo pasado el fenómeno en turno vuelven a su rutina.

Kyle se despereza. Alza ambos brazos por encima y arquea la espalda. Los libros de análisis sociopolítico de nuestra tarea yacen desparramados en el escritorio de la biblioteca escolar.

No lo comento pero eso es curioso también. Kyle es un cerebrito y no se avergüenza de ello, así como de su linaje judío y costumbres. Rizos rojos descienden por su cara, sus ojos suelen enfocarse en un libro. Sino, en Stan. Porque son súper mejores amigos y unidos por un hilo invisible su amistad prevalece y sé que es un secreto pero para mí resulta obvio que a Kyle le gusta observar a Marsh más tiempo de lo normal.

(Sólo que no lo confiesa, ¿por qué no?).

— A veces es más sencillo quedarte en donde estás —dice. Si Kyle fuese psíquico (quizá, después de todo logró tirar un mueble en el hospital en un ataque de ira) aventuraría que me ha leído el pensamiento. Pero no, es imposible. Le observo con ironía.

Sé igual que Ike y él van al lago y admiran los atardeceres cada que a Sheila le da por gritarles sus obligaciones como hijos pródigos, atormentándoles (_Ya que es su deber sacar dieces, ¡su deber!_). Ike tiene diez y Kyle diecisiete pero se toman de la mano y en las pijamadas que hacemos en casa de Stan Kyle demora en dormir vigilando el sueño de su hermano aún si se desvela y anda con un cansancio de puta madre el siguiente día.

— Podríamos avanzar. Movernos.

_Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a poner en su lugar a Sheila y decirle a Stan que es bonito_.

Sólo que Kyle parece entender de qué hablo y haciendo uso de su habilidad psíquica inexistente, se remueve nervioso.

— T-tal vez. En un futuro.

Y yo comprendo que está mintiendo.

—… Ya.

**ii.**

Soy como un crustáceo que cambia de coraza constantemente. La verdad es que no siempre me apetece cumplir mis deberes, menos el olor a libro viejo, o nuevo.

En algunas ocasiones prefiero la simplicidad de unos «Cheesy Poofs» inundando mis fosas nasales, la suavidad de un sillón, el maullido de una gata en celo desesperada por atención y las sonrisas elocuentes que Liane me dedica.

— Tú sabes. _Bomboncito_. Nuestra casa es tu casa.

Me come con la mirada así como yo a las botanas en mi regazo y trago saliva, dedicándole esa aura tan fresca e irreverente propia en mí.

— Aprecio su consideración Señora Cartman.

— Puedes tutearme —interrumpe, con atropello.

Por un instante se deja ver como la madre viuda y soltera repleta de inseguridades y necesitada de afecto que es en realidad. Porque será una prostituta no oficial, no obstante, no es el victimario de nadie. Al contrario. Y me da por entrecerrar los ojos, resignado.

Es como un mantra. «Compensar la falta de amor con la abundancia de placer». Y lo conozco de sobra; aunque no me apetece que además de zorra la tachen de violadora de menores. Es amable y buena, en el fondo.

— Kenny–

— ¡_Ma_, préstame atención a mí! —reclama Eric, lanzándose a mi lado, e inclinando el peso del sofá hacia él. Es suficiente para que Liane vuelva a esconderse tras la fachada de mujer inútil que sólo sabe complacer a su hijo malcriado. Se retira entre inentendibles «Sí, sí mi Corazón. Os prepararé unos bocadillos».

La miro marcharse, el contonear de sus cadenas, y me contengo de golpearme contra la pared.

— Eres un imbécil Cartman —digo. Arquea una ceja al presionar el botón de _play_ en el control remoto.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. Y si te interesa mi opinión deberías ser más amable con ella.

(Es tu madre).

(Tu única madre).

¿Es que es gilipollas en serio?

Cartman se ha acostumbrado a que las cosas sucedan como le dan la gana. Es como el resto, no cambia, se adapta. Prefiere fingir que no llora por las noches debido a lo solo que se siente —incluso cuando me tiene a mí, y a Stan, y a Kyle— que ser un poco más sincero consigo e invitarnos a pasar el rato con él. Que odia a Liane pero baja corriendo las escaleras cuando ella llega cansada de un turno doble sólo para abrazarla con la excusa de que no hay nada para cenar y el refrigerador está lleno. Y es un aspirante a psicópata, y es gordo, y molesto y quejumbroso pero–

_Nuestra casa es tu casa_.

— Bueno, no —cambio de tema con velocidad—, si lo prefieres imagínate que tengo puesto un vestido y me llamas Preciosa.

— _Agh__. _Eres tan raro—compone una mueca, con un puñado de Cheesy Poofs en la mano. A punto de zampárselos. No obstante, ríe. Es sincero como pocos y me lo contagia.

De pronto Liane vuelve y nos encuentra hombro con hombro con Mrs. Kitty moviendo la cola y observándonos cual interesante espécimen; nuestras risas que asemejan un llanto y no sabes dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

La verdad es que si Cartman es imbécil, yo lo soy más. Por eso somos amigos, ¿no?

**iii.**

Y me gusta el café. Es decir, no lo tomo a diario. Ni me pongo histérico si escasea. Sin embargo, me gusta y es sabroso. Un poco amargo. O mucho. Depende de si alcanza el dinero para comprar azúcar.

Mamá me da el cambio (monedas de a uno, cinco y diez) y me encarga ir a la tienda de los Tweak por un vaso siempre que le es posible. Camino por la acera, balanceando los brazos y admirando las nubes que parecieran danzar sobre mí, ajenas a los dilemas del mundo. Si tengo suerte pasaré al lado de una joven guapa y con buenas tetas y escote prominente. Le guiñaré el ojo y las mejillas se le pintarán de carmín, de ese tono del maquillaje barato de prostituta, y nuestros caminos se separarán en cuanto de vuelta a la izquierda. _Finito_.

Hoy llego a la cafetería y me encuentro con Tweek administrando la caja y recibiendo los pedidos. El local está casi lleno, es de esos días donde la economía no va en picada y la gente requiere cafeína en sus venas para aguantar zambullidos en sus oficinas largas horas cual pez atrapado en un charco. Tweek me ve avanzar y da un salto involuntario.

— ¡Hey, _Tweekers_! ¿Cómo va el jaleo por aquí?

— Ngh, n-normal. No ha v-venido ¡gah! Ningún gnomo a-s-sí que todo en orden —contesta. Espero pacientemente a que termine la frase, a pesar de que sus tics resultan un tanto lastimeros. No es que le compare con el tartamudeo crónico de Timmy. Ni lo considero un minusválido. Digo, nah. Es que hay ocasiones en que Tweek no tartamudea nada y parece un chico más del montón. Entonces vienen sus padres con sus ideas retorcidas de que está enfermo y él se lo traga y lo consumen los nervios y vuelve a donde el principio.

_¿Por qué nadie hace nada?_

_¿Es que desean pasarse el resto de su miserable existencia así?_

— U-un Cappuccino. ¿Cierto, _ngh_?

Aparto mis frustraciones originadas desde la tarde que pasé con Kyle en la biblioteca y asiento. Alcanzo a distinguir desde mi posición a la banda de Craig. Esperan que Tweek termine su turno para ir a lanzarle rocas a los autos en el puente o usar la consola híper cara de Token (ojalá no se les cruce ninguna toalla parlante). Pues es una rutina.

Clyde me saluda con una mano, la boca embutida en papas y una hamburguesa del McDonald's. Token imita el gesto, sonriente. Craig me mira y pasa de mí.

_Tan carismático como de costumbre, eh_.

El aroma a espuma me embriaga. Cojo el vaso hirviendo y dejo el dinero en la caja. Tweek susurra un «V-vuelva pron-t-to», aunque es Craig quien llama su atención. Me retiro en silencio y siento los orbes de Tucker fijos en mí, como un taladro (que me perfora, hondo, muy hondo).

Quizá en este pueblo es típico que los mejores amigos se enamoren y no lleguen a ser pareja por las inseguridades de uno y la ignorancia del otro. Quizá.

**iv.**

Recuerdo que a los diez años decidí en un impulso de rebeldía y emoción ponerme la ropa interior de fuera sobre unos mallones negros y con un antifaz en el rostro. Socorriendo al necesitado y siendo el primer superhéroe real. Por esa época surgió a su vez el primer súper villano. Aunque Butters jamás ha sido un infame en mi opinión.

Él es tan tímido, y tierno, y balbucea ante los mayores que le rodean, aún a los diecisiete. No es víctima de Bullying desde el incidente de su abuela (nos enteramos debido a que se disculpó con él en su lecho de muerte, menuda anciana resultó) y tampoco es que destaque en sus calificaciones. Es un promedio. Excepto por el rollo de Chaos.

— ¿No temes que uno de tus planes funcione? ¿Y si de pronto eres el responsable del deceso de alguien más? ¿Y si te vuelves enemigo de la policía, y no me refiero a los ineptos que trabajan aquí y se travisten para resolver un caso, sino la policía seria de otros estados? ¿No piensas en todo eso?

— Bueno, n-no sé. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, ¿no? —pregunta, dubitativo.

— Tú no eres malo —insisto. Él afianza sus dedos en torno a los apuntes de trigonometría, mirando las puntas de sus zapatos. Nuestros compañeros recorren los pasillos sin fijarse en nosotros. Dentro de cinco minutos sonará el timbre anunciando el fin del receso—. Lo digo con sinceridad, Butters.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿No es lo mismo con Mysterion? —Hay duda en sus palabras. Me descoloca—. O sea, Mysterion no será villano, pero es parte de ti. Existe. Y tiene metas y esperanzas, como… como cualquier humano. _Es real_. Y —una pausa, se relame los labios, buscando cómo expresarse— y tú no querrías que desapareciera. ¿Cierto?

— Touché.

Butters se sonroja. Lo que dije, adorable. Es una lástima que no sea mi tipo y que él muera por las camareras de «Pasitas».

— Al menos sabes lo que quieres —comento, tras un silencio breve—. No lo pierdas de vista, _Buttercup_.

— Uhm, Kenny. Realmente me agrada hablar contigo pero… ¿por qué las preguntas de antes? —Cambia de tema él, ignorando el apodo infantil. Es perspicaz, se lo concedo. Por mi parte, yo me encojo de hombros. Cavilando que esta semana no he hecho de vigilante tanto como me gustaría.

Un héroe. Un villano. Una dualidad. Él es bueno, no un eufemismo como suelen decir ("mira qué bueno es, no rompe ni un plato" "oh cierto") no, Butters lo es con sinceridad. Yo, no tanto. No comparándonos.

— Ha saber. No tengo pornos nuevos y tiendo a soltar estupideces.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con la ilusión de un niño con los calzoncillos de fuera.

**v.**

A veces sueño.

Ya sé, es común que los humanos anhelen el mundo onírico. Y es usual que los jóvenes dejen de lado sus fantasías infantiles, madurando, para dar paso a la adultez. Pero mis sueños son reales, están ahí.

Sueño que me voy lejos de South Park, a una ciudad más normal. Sueño que puedo asistir a la Universidad sin quebrarme la espalda con múltiples trabajos a medio tiempo para juntar salarios mínimos. Que salvo a la Tierra y si extiendo los brazos soy capaz de alcanzar el cielo. Que no soy un inmortal condenado al eterno suplicio.

Ella también sueña. Y es preciosa, vale. Condenadamente preciosa. Bebe será sexy, Red coqueta, Nicole linda, Wendy está a otro nivel. Con su cabello largo y oscuro, su sonrisa elocuente, su inteligencia increíble, sus curvas. Todavía me cuesta asimilar que ella y Stan terminasen oficialmente hace dos años y ella, disponiendo de varios pretendientes, se mantenga soltera. Se une a marchas a favor del feminismo y ejerce de Presidenta Escolar con mucho ánimo y esfuerzo. Supongo que en ese aspecto son parecidos, ella y Stan. Con la diferencia de que él va a cosas pro ambientalismo y medio ambiente y es la promesa del equipo de Futbol.

— Tú le quieres aún —suelto a mitad del aula vacía, excepto por ella y yo. Wendy me mira con interrogante, lo entiende, niega. Pero hay un brillo en su mirada.

— Bueno, él no a mí. Ya no.

Seguro. Igual eso no le impide admirarle en las clases, si él no se percata. Porque diablos, Stan es tan jodidamente lento para estas cosas. Es lo mismo con Kyle. Y los comprendo, completamente.

— Son amigos. Muy buenos amigos —añado.

— Claro Ken. De eso se trata. No todas las relaciones fallidas deben terminar en odio y rencor. Uno puede ser lo suficiente valiente para mantener cariño por esa persona y mantener una amistad sana.

Lo dice, con naturalidad. Lo cree, con fervor.

Me conmueve. Y duele un tanto, en el pecho. Ella debe saber. Ella debería.

— ¿Te he comentado ya que eres, seguro, la tía más bella del pueblo? —Wendy ríe, divertida y avergonzada y sin vanidad.

— Oh Ken. Si no te conociera diría que te has vuelto heterosexual —bromea—. Venga, ayúdame a llevar estos papeles a la oficina del Director.

— Sí señora.

Acompaño a Wendy. Con una pila de hojas frente a mí, espío de reojo a Stan, que platica con Kyle. A las afueras del aula. Wendy no dice nada, más lo nota. Es un pensamiento fugaz. Qué son los sueños si no la materia de lo que está hecho el hombre.

(Ilusiones no etéreas).

Me es inevitable en ciertas ocasiones. Simplemente, a veces sueño. Otras, en cambio, amo.

**vi.**

Una semana después Stuart y Carol tienen un pleito por quién comerá la última hogaza de pan. Kevin se involucra, olvidando el pacto implícito entre nosotros de que ningún hijo debe intervenir, y puesto que las reglas ya han sido rotas, trato de defenderle a él y a mamá. Me gano una linda marca morada en el ojo derecho y un labio partido. Afortunadamente Karen se ha ido a casa de los Tucker a jugar con Ruby, sino, no quiero pensarlo.

Al punto. Casi nadie me comenta nada de mis heridas y lesiones. No son insensibles, no obstante, se trata de Kenneth. El chaval pobre. ¿Qué se puede esperar aparte de algo así? Me muero casi a diario, venga.

Así que no me sorprende que ningún compañero me pregunte al respecto, aparte de Kyle, Stan y Cartman. Ellos son, después de todo, mis amigos más cercanos. Les aseguro que no es serio, que casi ni me duele (cierto, lo que dolió fue el puñetazo). Inseguros, menos Cartman, a él le vale un pimiento, cesan de insistir.

Un día promedio.

Lo que sí me asombra es que Bebe Stevens me tome de la manga y sin explicarme ni mediar palabra caminemos directo a la azotea de la preparatoria. Ya ahí me suelta y saca de su mochila un bolso Prada, de tamaño compacto. Mete la mano dentro.

— Oh vamos —dice, al captar mi mirada confundida—. ¿Es tan inusual, acaso, que yo me preocupe por el prójimo?

— No. Bueno, sí.

Bebe frunce el ceño, buscando algo en el bolso todavía.

— No te ofendas. Uno no sabe qué pensar de alguien que es capaz de traicionar a su mejor amiga por un montón de zapatos.

— ¡Oh, diablos! Eso fue cuando tenía nueve. ¿Y siguen con ello? Aprendí la lección en la correccional de menores y arreglé todo con Wendy en cuanto salí. También terminé con Clyde.

Una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y por eso actualmente son pareja, de nuevo? —Aventuro. Bebe me mira con jocosidad.

— ¿Y por eso la afamada "puta" del pueblo está enamorado y no se mete en la ropa interior de cualquiera?

— Auch. Ya capté. Gracias.

— Hm. No hay problema —permanece callada. El único ruido es el de la ventilación y los pájaros que se posan en las ramas donde hacen sus nidos—. Los estereotipos son una mierda —murmura al cabo de un rato. Le doy la razón.

Ella, por decir, es rubia y guapa y tiene unas tetas de diez. Pero no es idiota y ciertamente posee inteligencia y sentimientos. Hay que rememorar cuando la pubertad la alcanzó. Contrario a otras chicas, Bebe no se sintió a gusto obteniendo todo por un par de pechos. Ella buscaba conseguirlo por sí misma. Sin ayuda de nadie. Y eso es digno de admiración. Otra en su lugar hubiese sido materialista, ignorando su materia gris.

Al final saca una caja de rubor y unas tiritas. Sin pedirme permiso se me acerca y me empolva el rostro, por encima del ojo. Toso. Me inspecciona, mirando en ángulos diversos, y vuelve a pasarme la esponja con maquillaje. Rasga el envoltorio de la tirita y me la pone en el labio con la gracia propia de una mujer. Admira su trabajo unos minutos, coge más maquillaje, me lo coloca en las mejillas y la nariz, ambos un poco sucios y también con moretones y alguna cortada de antaño. Sonríe con autosuficiencia.

— _Aah_. Perfecto.

Me contengo de avergonzarme.

— ¿Y eso a qué vino?

— ¿Eh? eres un muchacho muy lindo, McCormick. No deberías desperdiciar tu belleza, te lo dice alguien que sabe respecto al tema. Una experta, más bien —presume. Aunque sin malicia.

—… nadie ha hecho algo así por mí antes —admito. Me arden las pupilas. Como una sensación extraña. ¿Tristeza? ¿Conmoción?

Bebe se pone seria de pronto. Se recarga en la barandilla que da al patio, admirando a los jóvenes que caminan en la acera. La acompaño. Es todo tranquilidad.

—En ciertas ocasiones uno sólo necesita que le recuerden que es especial, McCormick.

**vii.**

La siguiente vez que termino en el infierno estamos antes los cuatro en un zoológico, en la sección de entretenimiento donde muestran las acrobacias de una orca. Soy descuidado, no lo niego, nunca se me pasa por la mente que al intentar acariciar al animal este me devore de un bocado ante los ruidosos «Oh dios mío, ¡ha matado a Kenny!», «Hija de Puta».

No es que sea relevante. Fallezco. Y al minuto siguiente abro los párpados con pesadez y hay gritos de agonía a mis alrededores. Junto a llamas crepitantes. Una silueta se agacha a mi altura, estando yo tirado en el suelo.

— Hola, vida inteligente. ¿Hace tiempo que no paseabas por acá, no? —pregunta con sorna. Me levanto con cuidado, quitándome el polvo de la parka y pantalones. Damien ríe.

— Yap. No es como que te importe, pero a mí me duele hostias morir. Prefiero evitarlo, de ser posible.

— ¿No me vas a decir que no es maravilloso tu don ese?

— ¿_Don_? —Repito—. Más parece una maldición tío.

Avanzamos por los páramos del Averno, esquivando las trampas y torturas. Hitler me saluda de paso, nos encontramos con Satán regando las flores en el jardín de su casa, hacemos un poco de conversación ("¿Cómo te va allá arriba, hijo? ¿Crees que haya una tercera Guerra Mundial pronto?", "Pues no tan mal. Supongo que no le faltarán un par de años, eso si el planeta no se nos muere primero" "¡Ya veo! Bien, bien, diviértete con mi _diablito_" "Papá, joder, me avergüenzas frente a Kenny"). Damien y yo nos retiramos, entrando a su habitación atestada de películas de terror, cómics de horror, videojuegos sangrientos y posters de grupos como AC/DC o Rammstein. Todos autografiados.

— So, _Diablito_, ¿has atormentado a alguien interesante desde mi última visita? —Indago. Más por mera cortesía.

— Llámame así de nuevo y te corto la lengua.

— Estoy en el Infierno Damien —replico, ante su ceño arrugado—, nada puede ser peor.

Él se encoje de hombros, paseándose de una pared a otra. Prende el televisor de plasma y nos sentamos en el futón.

— _No te imaginas_. Ah, sí, me he comprado «El Show de Horror de Rocky». Dijiste que no habías podido verla.

— Sé la historia.

— Dispara.

— Uh, bueno, es, un travesti con complejo de Doctor Frankenstein. Creo.

Vuelve a reír, noto que siempre hay una pizca de cinismo en su voz. Intencional o no. Tal vez se deba a que es el Anti Cristo. O que tiene gustos retorcidos. Ambas. No es que me importe. Damien me cae bien. Su humor es bizarro y me da cierta paz, por muy contradictorio que se escuche. Se me escapa un _Ya, no te burles y reproduce el DVD_.

— Kenny, Kenny. De verdad, a mí me gustaría tener la inmortalidad que tú posees.

— Todos. Aunque son unos paletos ignorantes.

Porque es maravilloso disponer del tiempo para hacer todo lo que uno quiere, ¿no? porque es sensacional deshacerse del miedo a la muerte ¿cierto? Porque vivir eternamente es un milagro digno de Dios. Igual que ser atravesado, atropellado, desmembrado, pisoteado, envenenado, explotado, un millar de etcéteras, a cambio de dicha habilidad. Con la certeza de que aún regresando volverá a repetirse, una y otra vez. Y la gente que te importa no se entera, y si se entera, le da igual. No te lloran pues estarás ahí al día siguiente y tú sólo añoras desahogarte, pidiendo un poco de empatía.

— Igual, no me comprenderías, tú no eres más que un _Diablito_ hijo de papá.

— Vale. No te pongas llorón. La peli ya está empezando —rezonga.

Hay un nudo en mi estómago. Damien me propicia una patada y no añade más. El nudo desaparece. Sonrío.

No comprendo cómo alguien puede desear una existencia similar a la mía.

**viii.**

Como es previsible, veinticuatro horas después, reposo en mi cama.

Mi cuarto es bastante minimalista. Un colchón sucio y con demasiados agujeros. Le falta relleno que suelo quitarle. Un par de recortes de revistas Playboy están adheridos a la pared. Marcas de crayones. Y un poster de Nascar. Hay montones de ropa en el piso. Y con algo de suerte, ninguna rata paseándose. Es todo.

Karen llega sin avisar, gimoteando ligeramente. Le abro los brazos sin preguntar y ella recarga el rostro en mi pecho.

— Hay un monstruo en mi armario —murmura—. Fui con mamá y papá, pero ellos sólo me regañaron y me sacaron de su habitación.

La estrecho más contra mí. Acariciándole la espalda.

— Tranquila. El monstruo no se atreverá a meterse contigo si estás aquí.

— Lo sé. Kevin me lo dijo.

— ¿Ah sí? —la incito a que continúe hablando, para que se tranquilice. Ella va relajándose, segundo a segundo. Mi plan funciona—. ¿Qué dijo Kevin al respecto?

— «Que ningún monstruo se metería con Kenny. Que Kenny es súper fuerte e invencible».

Emito una carcajada, Karen me mira, comienza a pasarme las manos por el pelo, jugueteando con él. Sus lágrimas han cesado, sólo quedan manchas borrosas.

— ¡No te burles, Kevin es sincero! Yo… yo pienso que eres la persona más increíble que conozco. Junto con _él_.

— ¿Él?

— Mi ángel guardián —explica.

— Oye, vas a ponerme celoso con tantas menciones del tal Mysterion —le mosqueo, fingiendo sentirme ofendido. Karen suelta una risita queda, se ha sonrojado y luce sencillamente encantadora.

— ¡Hermano, eres muy celoso, tampoco es mi culpa que Mysterion sea tan guay! Deberían, deberían conocerse. Podríamos ir los tres al parque, ¡sería divertido! —Se emociona. Y da un salto en el colchón. Rodando entre las sábanas. Le abro espacio para que se acueste y esté más cómoda.

— Seguro. Lo invitaré.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Sí. Aunque él es de confianza. Pueden convivir ustedes dos, solos.

— ¿No te incomoda?

— Nope.

Karen lo medita, insegura, más al fin asiente repetidas veces, con alegría. Vuelve a abrazarme.

— El monstruo no ha aparecido aún. Gracias, hermano.

Mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Siento una dicha infinita. Una que no se puede explicar con palabras y que funciona mejor con silencios prolongados. Afianzo mi agarre en torno a su pequeño cuerpo, tarareándole una nana.

Y el mundo sigue siendo una mierda. Pero tampoco está tan mal.

**ix.**

Algo que siempre agobiará a las prostitutas, es que llaman la atención de clientes que no les interesan en lo mínimo. Yo suelo hacerle pajas a la gente gratis, si estoy lo suficientemente aburrido. Me parece interesante la cara que ponen las chicas al correrse, completamente sumisas. Más aún la de los chicos. Como de porno barato. Y las enfermedades sexuales no son de mi preocupación.

No sé. Me he acostumbrado.

El problema es que uno no elige al cliente, el cliente te elige a ti. Y con esa frase se puede resumir a la perfección mi relación con Craig. Si es que es una relación. Que no lo es.

Es un capullo que quebranta la ley con vandalismos menores. Y adora a los cobayos. Y suele observarme en los pasillos de la preparatoria, o la cafetería de Tweek, o el patio escolar. Si hubiese deseo en su mirada no habría tanto problema, le preguntaría si le apetece follar. La cuestión es que si me fijo en esos ojos negros no hallo más que… negrura. Y una sensación turbia. Aparenta que más que gustar de mí, me odia. Y no lo entiendo.

La clase de persona que uno no es capaz de descifrar.

— Das miedo. ¿Te lo ha comentado alguien?

— El último terminó en la enfermería —contesta.

— Oh.

— Tranquilo. No te lastimaré. No hoy.

— _Oh_.

Qué magnífica interpretación de un retrasado.

Es que él es un total misterio. No sé si nada contracorriente, lo intenta (igual que yo), o si es como los demás y permite que la marea le arrastre. No estoy seguro de si South Park estaría mejor con más tipos como él. Y si la mejor amiga de Karen fuese otra, no Ruby Tucker, me facilitaría las cosas. Sin embargo, no es así. Y me encuentro en la casa de Craig, mientras nuestras hermanas se ven inmersas en una fantasía de princesas y caballeros en el piso de abajo.

— Entonces —arrastro las palabras, balaceándome en una silla frente a su escritorio— ¿oí por ahí que fumas?

— Hm. Marsh toma alcohol, y tú te drogas, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

— Ey, Stan tampoco es ningún borracho. Y yo, yo no siempre tengo dinero para droga.

— ¿Y?

— Y que te den Tucker. Sólo intentaba entablar una conversación y ser amable contigo.

— ¿Con el tema de unos cigarrillos?

Soy consciente de que su intención no es provocar gracia. Sin embargo, me es complicado no reírme. Craig mantiene una expresión seria, más capto un atisbo de diversión en sus irises. Y por una milésima de segundo, me parece que hay más en él que oscuridad.

— Eres totalmente impredecible —menciona.

Es lo más amable que me ha dicho. Supongo que puedo dejarle pasar el que me mire fijamente sin saber qué pensamientos tiene respecto a mi persona.

— No hay de qué —respondo, con gesto pícaro.

— Que no se te infle el ego, McCormick. Todavía eres un idiota rodeado de más idiotas.

Bah. A quién le interesa. Es agradable en el fondo.

**x.**

Y vuelvo al dilema del principio. Como que mis amigos y conocidos son disfuncionales a más no poder. Y no cambian, nada de nada. Yo tampoco. Me mantengo en la misma frecuencia. Una radio que ha perdido la señal de todas las estaciones, excepto de una. Y es la de música clásica, antiguos éxitos que solían resonar en los bares de antaño. Un vino añejado, posiblemente.

— Ey —mantengo la vista en el cielo estrellado, mientras él camina hacia mí—. Me enteré que Ruby y Karen os obligaron a ti y Craig a ponerse un vestido, tomaste una foto, y él te propició un puñetazo.

Stan me muestra su mejor sonrisa. Esa que eleva sus pómulos. Me sudan las manos. Se recuesta a mi derecha, quedando nuestros brazos cerca. Me da por pensar en Kyle y su nada disimulado _crush _por Stan, la amistad que Stan conserva con Wendy. Como me consumen las ansias y las detestables mariposas en su compañía y demás ñoñadas, porque al final esto no son más que eso ¿no es verdad? Las ñoñadas de un adolescente. Todos lo saben. Bebe me lo ha comentado. El único ignorante parece ser Stan mismo. Y, es injusto, sí, pero…

— Y qué si te digo que él debería quitarse lo amargado, no las faldas —Stan ladea la cabeza.

— Opino que eso estaría bien.

No me sorprende. Realmente, no. Así es South Park.

(— ¿Y si incitamos una novedad en nuestras existencias?

— Ya veremos —responde Kyle.

— ¿Y si rompemos los esquemas?

— No tengo ganas, Kinny —admite Cartman

— ¿Y si vivimos nuestras vidas antes de perecer?

— M-m-mañana, quizá, ngh —contesta Tweek.

— ¿Y si liberamos a nuestra imaginación y nos quitamos las cadenas?

— No estoy seguro… —objeta Butters.

— ¿Y si soñamos?

— Esta es la realidad —arguye Wendy.

— ¿Y si admitimos que la verdadera belleza está en el fondo?

— Igual los demás lo negaran —replica Bebe.

— ¿Y si la eternidad no tiene ningún valor?

— No importa, el «Carpe Diem» está casi extinto —dice Damien.

— ¿Y si aspiramos a más por aquellos que queremos?

— ¿Entonces por qué el amor de papá y mamá los hace peores personas? —señala Karen.

— ¿Y si…?

— No—irrumpe Craig.

—…

— Claro. Lo que tú quieras Kenny. Salvemos al mundo, nadie lo impide —masculla Stan, con sinceridad.)

Porque la gente es tan susceptible a las malinterpretaciones ajenas y derivados.

_No obstante_.

Stan entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Aunque él sea un poco denso, aunque yo sea un poco mentiroso.

_Ahí, en ese momento, sólo somos dos adolescentes con las manos unidas con el pasto provocándonos cosquillas a nuestras espaldas, ajenos a todo_.

(Y si cierro los ojos, siento que puedo llegar al cielo).


End file.
